Being Contented
by KlaineMarriage
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian were best friends. 3 months ago, Sebastian took Kurt's virginity and now, Kurt was pregnant. When he was about to tell Sebastian, he was too busy making out with a stranger. Kurtbastian MPreg. Happy ending :)


**This is my first ever story! Enjoy! :) | Mpreg and sex | Slighty dramatic but the ending was cute I promise :3**

* * *

**Being Contented**

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor's warm voice called his attention. Kurt hadn't been fine this week. His head aches all the time and he throws up every morning. He felt nervous when the doctor called his name. He didn't know what's wrong with him. He went to the room where the doctor called him, he was feeling nervous.

"Please have a seat." The doctor was nice, he smiled at Kurt as he pointed to a chair in front of him. He sat down.

"I can feel that you're nervous Mr. Kurt Hummel, but please don't be. I don't have a bad news." The doctor was, in fact, grinning.

"Um.. I'm confused. What's the good news? I throw up everyday in the morning and my head hurts all the time."

"That's completely normal when you're pregnant right?" Kurt stared in shock. He can't be pregnant, he was a boy.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm not a girl."

"Well apparently, you have these genes in your body that could make you pregnant."

* * *

Sebastian sat on the couch as he thought of Kurt. _'I can't be inlove with him! We only slept together and I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same, he only thinks of me as a best friend. And if ever, I know that he deserves better than me, someone nice. I'm not a relationship thing.'_ He had been sorting out his feelings for two hours now. He tries to force his mind that he's not inlove with Kurt, but he knows, deep inside in his heart that he fell for his best friend.

'_I need to relax..'_ He thought.

* * *

Kurt knew who was the father of the baby. The one he gave his virginity to. The boy he loves. His best friend, Sebastian. The doctor said that he was three months pregnant, and three months ago was his first time with Sebastian. He was sure it was Sebastian, no doubt, because he's the only guy he had sex with. That time Sebastian wanted to try it with him, and he gave up easily because he already fell in love with him. While he drovehis way to their apartment, he thought of telling Sebastian about their _child_. The thought of starting a family with Sebastian made Kurt happy, but also a little bit nervous because he didn't know how would Sebastian react.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was in his bed making out with a random guy. It didn't matter who the guy was. He just needs to forget Kurt right now. He needs to prevent this feeling from growing, before he gets hurt in the end.

Kurt parked his car in front of his and Sebastian's apartment. He practiced his lines for a few minutes before deciding to get out of the car. He was nervous as hell. _'What if Sebastian would be mad? He doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me anyway..what if he doesn't accept __**our**__ baby? No, no I can't think like that. He would accept the baby and he would learn to...love me._

He was holding the results tightly in his hands as he unlocked the house. _'Why is it locked? Sebastian would've called me if he went somewhere..'_ The apartment was quiet. Well, except from the moans that are coming from Sebastian's room. Kurt wished that whatever he think might be happening isn't really happening. The door of Sebastian's room was slightly opened, so he peeked inside. His eyes widened when he saw the nightmare he had been thinking. Sebastian was making out with some random guy in 20's, and they are both only wearing their underwears. Because of shock, Kurt accidentally dropped the brown envelope he was holding and pushed the door open. It caught both the random guy and Sebastian's attention. Kurt's eyes widened even more, he didn't want Sebastian to see the hurt in his face so he quickly picked up the envelope and turned around.

"Uh..Kurt. Shit. I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized. He was slightly confused as to why Kurt quickly turned around. He was used to seeing Sebastian on bed with someone.

"I-It's okay. Just..just lock the door next time." Kurt tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. "I'm going to close the door, okay?" He turned around, avoiding to look at Sebastian, to close the door.

He went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. He sat and ate alone in the dining room. After washing the dishes, he rushed to his room and locked himself. He sat on his bed and that was when he started sobbing. He already saw Sebastian with someone, _heard_ them even, but this time it hurt him. He felt like his heart was going to shatter in pieces. _'I'm not good enough for him. He probably doesn't feel the same for me. Maybe I'm not his type of guy..maybe I'm too weak, too girly, or maybe..I'm not that good in bed.'_ That night, Kurt fell asleep, tired from crying.

* * *

Kurt woke up because of the weird feeling he got in his stomach. He knew what was about to happen, so he quickly went to the bathroom to throw up. When he went out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Sebastian in front of him, and his face looks worried.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You just threw up, nothing's fine with that!"

"Sebastian, I'm fine. I promise. It's nothing."

* * *

Kurt went to the drug store to buy some prenatal vitamins the doctor ordered him to take. So Sebastian would be home alone. He felt suddenly hungry so he went to the kitchen to check if the fridge had something. Just when he is about to get something from the fridge, he noticed a brown envelope on the table. He got curious so he opened the envelope and checked the contents. What Sebastian saw confused him. Laboratory results, pamphlets about pregnancy and doctor's prescription. He was more confused when he saw that the laboratory results are for Kurt, **Kurt Hummel: Positive**, and he didn't want to think that Kurt is pregnant because that is impossible. _'Maybe Kurt got someone pregnant? But Kurt is gay, that couldn't happen, ever! I will just ask him when he got home, we're best friends anyway so he'll probably tell me.' _Sebastian thought but felt a wave of sudden jealousy.

When Kurt got home, Sebastian immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Kurt, what are these? Why do you have pregnancy tests, leaflets, and prescriptions? Answer me Kurt, did you get someone pregnant?"

Kurt was shocked. Sebastian wasn't supposed to find out about these. _'Oh shit. I left it at the dining table last night.' _Kurt stared at Sebastian for a moment, eyes and mouth wide. When he finally came back to reality he asked,

"What?"

"I said what are these?"

No. He wouldn't let this man know about his baby. **Their** baby. _'He has the right to know..but he had hurt me many times..why does he care anyway?'_

"Why do you care anyway?" Kurt snapped at Sebastian.

"I care because I'm your fucking best friend!" Sebastian screamed.

'_Right. Best friends, that's all we could ever be.' _Kurt thought. "Can you just give those back to me, please Sebastian?"

"NO. I'm not giving these back to you until you tell what are these. I need you to elaborate."

"Sebastian I'm not going to explain anything to you. Give me the envelope now."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Sebastian!"

"You got someone pregnant. Wow, you must be really hap-"

"I did not get someone pregnant okay?! I am three months pregnant! The doctor said I have this special gene that could make me pregnant, even though I'm a man! Happy now?" Kurt shouted as tears started to fall from his eyes. He grabbed the envelope Sebastian was holding and went to his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed. He had just said that he was pregnant to the person he loves. To the **father** of his baby.

Sebastian was left shocked and confused. _'Kurt was three months pregnant?' _He sat on the couch as he thought, and a question popped in his head, _'But who was the father of the baby? He was three months pregnant so..' _And he suddenly realized the answer to his question.

_**Three months ago...**_

"_Kurt pleeeease. We're just going to have sex, nothing's wrong with that. We could be like..best friends with benefits? Kurt please, I want to try it with you." Sebastian pleaded._

"_Sebastian..I..I..Uhm..I don't know." Kurt answered._

"_Oh Kurt. Please don't tell me you don't want my body, I'm hot as hell! Kurt please, just try it with me."_

"_O-okay."_

"_Finally. You gave up." Sebastian said with a flirty smirk._

_He went closer to Kurt's face and captured his lips. He bit Kurt's lips and Kurt gasped, he took this chance to enter his mouth. The kiss was rough and full of lust, at least for Sebastian. He pulled away and started stripping off his clothes, after he was done he started removing Kurt's layers._

_When Kurt was completely naked Sebastian noticed that he was blushing, so he teased Kurt. "Aw Kurt, why are you blushing like a virgin?"_

"_I am Sebastian." Kurt replied._

_Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh." He didn't expect this. "So-sorry Kurt. I didn't know." And he felt that everything was becoming awkward._

"_It's okay. Just..be slow okay?"_

"_Y-yeah." Wow. Kurt was a virgin and his first time would be with Sebastian. The awkwardness was gone when they started kissing again. Sebastian lowered his lips to Kurt's neck, where he left a mark. He lowered his face even more and found Kurt's nipples. He sucked hard on his nipples and Kurt let out a loud moan. When he got satsfied he lowered himself again, this time, facing Kurt's cock. He flicked his tongue at the tip of Kurt's cock, in return, he received another loud moan from Kurt. He started sucking Kurt's cock, so far he was doing a great job, judging by the noises Kurt was making._

"_Se-Seb..Ngh..I-I'm.." _

_He knew what was going to happen next so he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, and within a few seconds, he was tasting Kurt's cum and he swallowed everything._

"_Oh fuck. That was.."_

"_Amazing, I know." Sebastian finshed for Kurt. "But we're not done yet, you're going to come again." He smirked and winked at Kurt. Sebastian grabbed the lube at his nightstand. He put plenty of lube in his fingers and started rubbing it in Kurt's hole._

"_I'm going to stretch you Kurt, okay?" Sebastian asked for Kurt's permission and the latter boy just nodded his head. He pushed in two fingers first, waiting for Kurt to relax to the new feeling. When Kurt relaxed, he started fucking him with his fingers. He added a third finger to stretch Kurt's entrance more. He put enough lube on his cock so he wasn't going to hurt Kurt that much. He aligned his cock in front of Kurt's entrance and looked at Kurt to ask for his permission. When Kurt nodded, he immediately pushed the head into his entrance._

"_Fuck. You're so tight and hot Kurt."_

_Kurt cried in pain and Sebastian waited for him to relax. When he did, Sebastian continued. They started at a slow pace, Sebastian being careful and avoiding to hurt Kurt. Sebastian pushed in futher and he hit the spot he knew would make Kurt feel good, despite of the pain._

"_Ngh..Uh..Seb! Do that again!" Kurt cried._

_Sebastian smirked to himself and pushed again, this time, harder. After a few minutes, he knew that they both wouldn't last longer so he went faster. Kurt could feel the pain being replaced by pleasure. After a few more pushes, Sebastian came inside Kurt as Kurt tightened around him and came in his stomach. He pulled off Kurt and the latter cried in pain. Sebastian positioned himself beside Kurt and faced him._

"_Thank you Kurt. That was fucking good. Good night." Sebastian said._

"_Yeah, it felt so good. Amazing. Good night, Seb." Kurt smiled._

Sebastian was astonished. No doubt, he was the one who got Kurt pregnant. He remembered the events last night. Kurt walking in to his room while he was making out with another guy, the shocked expression on Kurt's face, the dropping of envelope, and Kurt quickly turning around. _'Was he supposed to tell me the news last night?'_ Sebastian knew he had hurt Kurt very much. He loves Kurt, and he didn't want this to happen. It was his fault. He shouldn't have tried to forget Kurt by bringing some random guy to their apartment and making out with them.

One hour passed, Kurt was still crying in his room. He flinched when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kurt, please open up. I want to talk to you." Of course it was Sebastian.

He couldn't stand to ignore the person he loves so he opened the door.

"Fuck, Kurt you look horrible."

"Thanks." Kurt replied, rather sarcastically.

"Kurt, look, I know you're mad at me beca-" Sebastian was about to say but Kut cut him off,

"I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be. I...I-I couldn't be mad at the person I love." This was it. He just confessed to Sebastian his feelings for him.

Sebastian was appalled again. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _'Kurt loves me?'_

"You love me?"

"Yes, for a long time now actually. I loved you since we started to become best friends. You were busy fucking around and too oblivious to notice my feelings. I'm always hurt, you know? Everytime you bring home some stranger and you have sex with them, everytime I hear you moan from pleasure. It feels like I really don't have a chance. Like..I'm always different from them. Maybe..I'm not good enough for you. I-I gave up my virginity to you, because I love you and thought that if I gave it to you, you would appreciate it and love me back, but..no. So, I understand if you don't feel the same. This baby, i-it's ours." Kurt was crying while he told Sebastian everything.

"Kurt..I don't know what to say. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to feel the same. I'm not asking you to.."

"Kurt, I feel the same. Yesterday I realized it and I thought you would never feel the same, a-and.." Sebastian was crying now, too. "and I thought you deserve someone better than me. You know I'm really bad at romance.."

"How far did you go last night then?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"We didn't have sex..I swear." Sebastian answered truthfully. "Kurt, look. I'm sorry if I ignored you're feelings and fooled around but, I love you now. I just want you to forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sebastian knelt in front of Kurt and he held Kurt's hand. "Please, Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt knelt and faced Sebastian. He wiped away Sebastian's tears and said, "You could've just told me that you love me so things didn't have to be comlicated."

"But I'm afraid that someday I would just lose you." Kurt could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sor-"

"Please stop saying sorry. I forgive you. I love you, okay?"

"Kurt..I want to be with you. I w-want to marry you Kurt. Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I'd love to." They kissed and everything felt right. They're eyes are wet with tears, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that they are together now and soon they would be a family.

"I love you, Kurt." Sebastian told Kurt when they pulled away.

"I love you too, Bas." Kurt replied.

Sebastian stood up, "C'mon, enough of the drama. I'm going to cook us dinner okay?" he said as he helped Kurt stand. He led them at the kitchen and Kurt sat at the chair. Everything was quiet while Sebastian cooked for a few minutes. When he finished cooking, he served their meal and sat on the chair beside Kurt.

"So, how are you going to tell your family?" Sebastian asked Kurt in the middle of dinner.

"I guess I'm going to tell them everything."

"That's good..uh, when?" Sebastian was nervous, he didn't know how Kurt's dad would react. He knows that Burt was very strict towards Kurt and was very protective of him.

"When I have time to call them."

The rest of the dinner was quiet but full of sweet glances. After finishing their dinner, Sebastian insisted that he should take care of the dishes because Kurt usually does it, and he wants Kurt to rest because he didn't want to be worried about him. Kurt agreed and even joked about it,

"Is this your way of making up with me? Because if that's so, I really love it." , that both made them laugh.

After everything was done and clean, Sebastian sat on the couch where Kurt was waiting for him. He noticed the smile on Kurt's angelic face.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" He asked.

"I'm just really happy. I'm with you now, and I'm pregnant with our baby."

"Hmm..about that. How did you get that 'special gene' anyway?"

"The doctor said it was passed to me by my mother. It's like..I inherited a woman's gene or something?"

"Hmm.. I can't wait to make a big family with you.." Kurt laughed at his reply.

"Well, I couldn't wait to do that either." They kissed and Sebastian put his other hand on Kurt's stomach. He leaned down,

"Hey baby, I think Daddy Kurt wants Daddy Seb to make love to him tonight. Is that okay with you?" Kurt laughed again.

"Bas?"

"Hmm..?" Sebastian looked up to see Kurt looking at him, he got up and faced Kurt.

"You're not bad in romance at all. You're too cheesy."

"I think I am." Sebastian grinned at him, a grin that Kurt really loves to see. He leaned to kiss Kurt and when Kurt pulled away Sebastian groaned in disappointment.

"Now about that 'making love tonight'..."

..And they made love that night. Sebastian held Kurt in his arms. They both sighed in contentment. They would be married soon and their first child would be born. Sebastian watch Kurt as he fall asleep and he smiled to himself. He was happy, he has Kurt now. He didn't have to worry about losing him because he won't. Because their love is eternal.

"I love you Kurt, so much. I promise wouldn't hurt you ever again. I will be the one to protect you..and soon our family names would be Hummel-Smythe." Sebastian whispered. Little did he know, Kurt was still awake, lying at his chest. Kurt spoke,

"That's perfect. I love you too. Good night, Seb."

They both drifted off to sleep. Both have a contented smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I write a sequel? Please tell me about it! I'd love to hear from you! Please review ;) xx**


End file.
